


O is for Orgasm Denial

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Tony was willing to do anything for Natasha. Even if it hurt his pride.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: A-Z Kink List [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	O is for Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this part :)

Tony had no idea how long he’d been in this position for. The only comfort right now was the softness of the bed underneath him and the fact that Natasha was here. Tony took in a long, deep breath, trying as best he could to think clearly so that he could string together a coherent sentence. She’d told him that’s what she’d wanted from him. All she wanted was one thing. ‘A few words, Stark. Is that so much to ask?’, she had said. And yes. Yes it was. It really, really was. Tony was much too prideful to indulge in what she wanted him to do. He wasn’t going to beg. Oh no. He’d die before he did that. He would wait until she got as frustrated as he felt and just gave up on the idea of getting the man in front of her to beg.

It wasn’t easy to focus on the better, more comforting things right now. Not when his arms were beginning to ache from being strained above his head for so long, held in the same position for God knows how long now by a length of red rope binding them together. Every movement that Tony made to shift into a position that didn’t hurt his arms as much was met with the bite of the rope as it dug into his wrists. The pain was only there for a moment, but it hurt so, so fucking good and Tony was certain that there would be marks on his skin for hours after this was over. Good. At least he had something to show for his pride being hurt.

Tony looked down at his poor cock. The head was an angry red and leaking pre-cum. He wanted to come so bad, but there was no way Natasha would let him until she got what she wanted. She was kneeling between his spread legs, one hand on Tony’s thigh and the other between her own legs, lazily pumping two digits in and out of her dripping pussy. She had decided to take care of herself after she’d put a cock ring around Tony’s erection and told him that if he wanted to come tonight that he’d have to ask nicely. He’d shook his head frantically at her words. She knew that he wouldn’t say yes right away, so she’d spread her legs just a little wider so she could push her middle finger inside, pumping slowly. Her breath had hitched when she’d added a second finger, and Tony was mesmerized by the breathless moans and high-pitched whines that came out of her mouth.

“Come on, Stark. This could all be over now. You could finally have release. It’s just a few words, Tony. I know you can do it”, Natasha smirked down at him, moaning as she scissored her fingers inside herself, stretching.

Tony tried the ropes again for what must’ve been the tenth time that night. He definitely wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Shit. Tony could feel defeat creeping into his thoughts. God, he needed to come. And he needed to now.

“Shit, fine. P…Please, Natasha. Fucking please. I need to come…need it bad. Please…”, Tony panted out as Natasha grasped his cock in her free hand, running her thumb over the head and smearing the pre-cum that had gathered there onto her hand. She lifted her hand again (much to Tony’s loss) and brought it up to her lips, tasting it. If the ring around his cock was gone, Tony would’ve come then and there. Natasha reached out again, this time removing the ring from his cock.

“Good boy, Tony”

Natasha crawled forward so that she could position herself over Tony’s cock. She lowered herself so that the head was at her entrance, not letting him inside just yet, teasing him. It was only when she saw the worried look in Tony’s eyes that she decided to let up on the teasing, instead sinking down onto him inch by inch until he was fully inside. Tony let out a loud moan, the feeling of her finally touching him too much of a relief.

Natasha started moving, slowly rising so that only the head of his cock was in her and then slamming back down. Within a few seconds, she’d found a rhythm that she liked, drawing long moans out from both of them. Fingering herself for so long meant that she was almost as pent up as Tony and she knew that she wasn’t going to last long. And by the look on Tony’s face, neither was he.

Natasha came first, walls clenching around Tony as she rode through her orgasm. The sight of the woman above him coming undone and the feeling of her getting impossibly tighter around him was too much for Tony. He came inside Natasha with a shout of her name.

They both lay there panting until Natasha realised that Tony was still bound. She slowly got off of him and reached up to untie his wrists. Tony opened his eyes at the sound of the rope falling to the bed to see that Natasha was already up, walking towards the bathroom door.

“I need a shower. Feel free to join me, Stark”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
